


Lance is the Most Oblivious, Yet the Least Oblivious

by Keithedral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 bad word, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Klance doesn't actually happen just crushes, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), but you gotta search for it, implied Keith/Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithedral/pseuds/Keithedral
Summary: Keith changes over night, and Lance is the first to notice, but the last to do anything about it.





	

When it first starts, Keith is extremely tired and drained. Usually getting out of bed isn’t this hard, but now it’s like he didn’t even get any sleep last night. Now he knows how Lance and Hunk fell when getting out of bed. Hunk at least gets out of bed on time at least though, UNLIKE another leg of Voltron. He briefly wonders if sleeping in is just a Leg thing, and they say you become like the people you like. Crushes are stupid.

Keith is really tempted to just sleep through the alarm until it naturally shuts off, but that also means admitting he has a crush on Lance so he gets up. His body feels like death, he has never felt this fatigued before. His joints crack as Keith throws himself out of bed. He hits the floor at an awkward angle.

“Ughhhh,” Keith groans. He hates this with every fiber of his being. His mind flicks back to a certain blue paladin, once again feeling sympathetic for him. But he can’t lay here forever, thinking of Lance, after all, Lance will be smug enough as it is, now that Keith is behind schedule.

It nearly takes all of his motivation and effort for that day to just get up, Keith is sure of. Good thing he sleeps in his clothes, instead of having to worry about changing them as well. It’s also good he usually doesn’t brush his hair. Or do anything with his actual appearance, other than the occasionally shower.

Once he finally makes it to the dining table for breakfast, everyone is already busy with their own things. Except for Lance, who is staring at Keith with a look of concentration unusual for him. It actually gives him a feeling of that he should of tried to do something, like maybe brush his hair. It wouldn’t of had any time to settle this time, unlike other mornings. Lance is pretty self-conscious about his own appearance, so maybe that’s rubbing of on Keith.

“What are you looking at?” Keith glares at Lance, in a silent challenge. He doesn’t know what the challenge is for, but Lance seems to accept, playfully glaring back at Keith.

“Your mullet looks even more hideous than usual, trying to figure out if you did something to it, I guess you could do anything to it, and it would look better.” Lance retaliates. Figures it had to do with Keith’s hair not being brushed.

“Well, you care so much about your appearance anything natural wouldn’t look right to you,” Keith says back, and Lance snorts! He laughed at Keith’s insult! The audacity! Yeah okay, Lance may be rubbing of on him in a lot of ways, obviously the dramatics being one of them. Good thing smiling at Lance isn’t awkward, cause the smile on Keith’s face is so fond.

Lance looks back at the others seeing what they are up to. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran are discussing repairs on the ship. Allura and Shiro are discussing plans, but they could be flirting, not the easiest to tell. They’ve been pining after each other for who knows how long. They might even be dating, Lance isn’t sure, but he could see Allura and Shiro getting together secretly, or even not secretly.  
The most important thing that Lance takes from his observations, though, is that nobody else is reacting any differently. He looks back at Keith, his now general purple appearance doesn’t seem to be a surprise to anybody else. Lance still wonders if he should say anything. A quick glance at everyone else not reacting, and nothing is said. He shrugs and turns to Keith.

“So, anything exciting happen lately?” Lance asks Keith trying to get some answers, to when this thing happened.

“We live in the same home, how much could of happened without you realizing it?” Keith responds, oblivious to what Lance is trying to get at. “Unless, you really are just that bad at noticing things.” Like, Keith, crushing on him.

“Hey! I notice things all the time!” Lance yells, but their bickering is common enough that the other team doesn’t even look up at them. Everyone knows it probably over something stupid.

“Like What?” Keith asks, raising his eyebrows in question, “My hair being messy?”

“Yes! I noticed that.” Lance says, still not knowing whether or not to bring up the Galra thing. If he says something now, and if Keith has been like that for a while, that really wouldn’t help his case in this matter. So, Lance decides to leave it alone. If it wasn’t a big enough deal to bring up when ever this thing started, it clearly shouldn’t be a big enough deal to bring up now.

~Later~

“So, Mullet, think you can beat that time?” Lance speaks cockly, clearly proud of himself for taking down the single-fighter gladiator in 4.08 minutes.

“I’ve already gotten a lower time than that, Lance.” Keith says un-amused, whose record is 3.56 minutes.

“Well, I bet you can’t do it again! I say you can’t get it done in less than 4 minutes, this time around!” Lance states. Even if they challenge each other all the time, they challenge the other to be better than themselves.

“You know, we could cut down the time a lot more, if we were to fight-“ Keith starts to say, before getting cut off by someone entering the training room.

“LANCE, Where are you, I need-“ Hunk begins shout, but cuts himself off when he catches sight of Keith, and stares for a few moments.

“Hunk, Buddy, What do you need? As great as I am, I can’t read minds.” Lance asks, questioning the sudden pause in speaking.

“WHO THE QUIZNAK ARE YOU!?” Hunk Yells. Both Lance and Keith clearly shocked and confused by the sudden outburst.

“Um, friendo, are you okay? It’s just me and Keith in here.” Lance says, in an attempt to calm down his friend.

“Uhh, I’m gonna walk away and think about what I am seeing here.” Hunk says before doing a u-turn and walking back out of the doors. The two other boys stare at each other, neither still not fully understanding what just happened.

“He’s acting like he just walked in on us making out. What does he think is happening in here?” Keith asks Lance.

“Wait do you actually think he walked in on us, on what he thinks, was us making out!? I am going to go set the record straight(ha), that we were most definitely not making out!” Lance then runs out leaving Keith feeling slightly insulted.

“HUNK,” Lance Yells catching up to Hunk in the hallway, “My Hunk man, what was that back there are you actually okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine... just probably really tired or hungry or something.” Hunk said, pretty convinced that what he saw wasn’t real.

“Well, then, Get some sleep, you and Pidge should stop staying up really late working on science stuffs.” Lance said to Hunk out of concern.

“Yeah, I’ll go do that.” Hunk mumbles before turning away and leaving. Lance begins to walk towards the training room, where he left Keith. Just outside the doors to the training area, Lance hears Shiro yelling.

“WHO ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?” Shiro glares at Keith, hand all glowy, and ready to fight. Keith hand his hands in the air, looking extremely scared. Lance mutters an ‘Oh, great’ under his breath while he runs over to them.

“Woah! What is happening here!” Lance asks, concern clearly read on his face.

“Lance! Go get back-up!” Shiro bites at him.

“What, Why!” Lance says, not sure why the situation called for back-up. Shiro just does a vague gesture towards Keith.

“Wow, what did Keith do this time?” Lance jokes.

“See! I’m Keith! I don’t know why you don’t think I’m not!” Shiro turns towards the speaker, eyes up in surprise, previous ready-to-fight position gone slack.

“Err, nevermind then… I’ll just go..” He leaves looking concerned and deep in thought.

“So what was that about?” Lance asks Keith.

“I don’t know??? He was suddenly convinced that I wasn’t Keith?”

“Haha, wow weird, cause you still look like Keith, even when you look like that” Lance says jokingly, not able to resist a slight jab at his rival.

Like that? Keith thinks, he doesn’t look any different according to himself, but maybe something happened?

Pidge comes while everyone is resting around in the living room, Coran and Allura not there. Hunk and Shiro looking at Keith occasionally weirdly. Pidge walks in takes a look at Keith and everyone not freaking out about the Galra sitting in the room.

“What the Fuck.” Pidge states (“LANGUAGE” Lance yells) and leaves. That’s it, she just leaves. Does a U-turn and leaves everyone sitting there confused, Hunk and Shiro feeling slightly confirmed that Keith looking like that is not their imaginations, and Lance and Keith just confused.

When it’s time for the regular mission debriefing time, everyone expect Lance flows into the control room. Keith is the last to walk to the door, and everyone’s looks at him, still wondering if any explanation will be given towards what they’ve seen today.

“Oh, and who may you be?” Coran asks staring right at Keith. Keith’s eyebrows go down in an angry confusion (Confangry).

“I’m Keith! Why is everybody asking me this?” Keith throws his arms up in exasperation. Coran’s eyebrows jump up in surprise before lowering again in understanding.

“Oh! Your Galra genes must of made itself present!” Coran says, as if it was common knowledge. Everyone seems satisfied for some kind of answer, but Keith freezes in confusions and shock for a few moments.

“W-what? How?” Keith asks voice still shaky. Has he really been looking like a Galra all day? That explains everyone acting strangely around him, but for that one person…

As if on que, Lance walks in the observatory, everybody turns to look at him.

“Lance,” Pidge says, “Take a look at Keith.” Lance turns towards Keith, still loking as Galra as he has been all morning. Te only difference being that he looks more nervous and apprehensive than before. Lance looks back at Pidge.

“What am I supposed to be looking at? His ugly hair cut?” Lance questions.

“Oh my god, can you really not see it!?” Keith cuts in, arms splayed wide. “Look at me!”

“I am! What do you want me to see!? Did you like, Get a minor haircut trim?” Lance yells back.

“I’m Galra!” Keith screams at Lance. How couldn’t have Lance noticed this. He was oblivious, sure, but he couldn’t be this oblivious.

“Oh.” Is all that Lance responds with. He is officially lost™ and maybe, there’s a hint of doubt, that Lance is as stupid as everyone thinks he is. “You’ve been like that all day though… Why wouldn’t I have noticed?”

“Then why didn’t you say anything, if you apparently knew!” Keith is still yelling, tears forming in his eyes. Keith appearing Galra would explain everyone else’s freak-outs over him, but why wouldn’t Lance have done anything like that? The closest was this morning when Lance was staring at him funny, but that’s a normal occurrence! And he clearly backed it up with an insult! Unless he thought is was joke, and that is an incredibly Lance thing to do. It takes too much thought to get what the joke was about specifically, if it was that his hair is purple-ish or the complete ignoring that Keith was Galra.

“I thought everyone knew!” Lance exclaims. How was he supposed to know that nobody else knew about Keith being Galra, he was usually the last to notice anything. It settled into some kind of pride, although it was surrounded in shame at Keith’s and everyone else’s expression. Maybe he should’ve said something.

“Why wouldn’t of we have said something!?” Pidge declared, her small form tingling with fury.

“We would have brought some attention to it so nobody would have a near heart attack!” Shiro said, thinking back to his own freak-out with thinking the galra have somehow infiltrated the castle.

“I didn’t think Keith wanted attention brought to it! And that was why there wasn’t any statement about him being Galra. It’s not my fault that he doesn’t look in a mirror!” Lance said, still yelling, the energy in the room still buzzing through him.

“I just find it bizarre that Lance was the only one of you humans to instantly recognize Keith, since the rest of you paladins seemed to have trouble with that.” Coran brought up, this shuts everyone up for a few seconds at least. Lance blushes slightly, under the realization that, Hey! Maybe staring at Keith constantly at the Garrison wasn’t such a bad thing!

“Because… not even a Galra would have that hideous of a haircut!” Lance declared.

“Are you seriously blaming recognizing me on my hair?” Keith asks. Lance’s face becomes even redder. Hunk noticing Lance’s slight embarrassment, the angel, gives an alternative reasoning for Lance recognizing Keith.

“Maybe Lance’s large family caused him to have better facial recognition, due to, you know, people’s appearance’s constantly changing?” Everyone seems to accept Hunks reason for Lance recognizing Keith.

“Lance! I didn’t know you had such a large family!” Allura exclaims.

“Oh, Yeah!” Lance said reveling in the fact that Allura was interested in something regarding his life. “There’s –“ and Lance starts rambling about his family.

“So, are we going use Keith being Galra against the Galra themselves?” Pidge cuts Lance off. Everyone should really get back to the large factor of why they are here.

“Yes, well, Infiltrations should be a lot easier now.” Allura smiles, before breaking into some new, more complicated plans.


End file.
